


wonder

by piggeh



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, One-Sided Relationship, Short One Shot, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggeh/pseuds/piggeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing The Boss was a surprise. Seeing The Boss with Matt Miller? An even bigger surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wonder

Johnny stared at Leigh as she was talking to Matt about some new simulation she had created for him that was set in the NyteBlayde universe. Of course, knowing Matt, he was overexcited and nearly exploding from happiness. Their thighs were almost touching as she raved about how well done it was and how he'll love it. Matt put his hand onto her leg and he was giving her a certain smile that made Johnny narrow his eyes. Why was he touching her? Was their a thing between them? He overheard Pierce talking to Ben about some fling they had a while back, but was it still going on? Johnny didn't want to know. He hadn't even known why Leigh would go for some punk like Matt. He didn't  _hate_ the guy; he just wanted to bash his face in for touching her.

And yes, maybe he was jealous. Maybe.

Leigh laughed, putting a hand on Matt's bicep. His nose flared, and if it hadn't been for someone's voice peeking up, he might've just killed someone. 

"You know, staring isn't polite." He turned to see Asha, who had her arms crossed. She seemed to be leering at Leigh, which was a surprise, considering how they never had any problems together. Johnny snorted, crossing his arms too.

"You might wanna take your own advice, sweetheart." Asha glared at him. They kept a comfortable silence as they stared at the pair, who were laughing and flirting. Johnny gripped his knife tightly. What happened to his girl? She wasn't like this. She was cold-blooded, and she didn't take shit from anyone. Now she's getting soft with a fuckin' kid. What happened?

"It doesn't really phase me, to be honest." Johnny turned his head to Asha, who had a hard look on her face.  _Someone's pining right now,_ he jested in his head.  _Wait, isn't that what_ I'm  _doing?_  

"What?" 

"Their relationship. It was bound to happen. I mean, there are no other guys on the ship besides Pierce, and she's obviously only into men. Of all people to pick, she had to pick Matt." She spoke, her voice laced with venom. Her blue eyes were drilling holes directly into Leigh's head, and neither of them seemed to notice. Matt laced his fingers with Leigh's, and Asha had to look away.

"You sound upset." She gawked at him.

"Me?! I don't--I don't recall this! I'm just saying, of all the men to pick, she chooses the child! Pierce isn't that bad, I guess!" Asha exclaimed, a blush on her face. Johnny snorted and looked back, seeing the pair slowly leaning in, smiles on their faces. Johnny's heart felt like it was about to break in two. He hadn't felt this bad since Aisha died, and that said something. Asha frowned as they kissed, and Johnny let out a sad sigh. That was supposed to be him kissing her, not Matt. And now he feels pathetic. He uncrossed his arms and turned around, looking down at his knife. She gave him it, as a birthday present back when they were in Stilwater and he had kept it ever since. She had such an adoring look on her face when she gave it to him. What happened?

Oh right, he  _died._

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Asha gave him a look of pity, and he wanted to punch her.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" He snorted, and she glared at him. 

"No. I love him like a brother. She isn't good for him. He's too pure for her." Johnny's fist was clenched, and he almost decked her. But he held back, because he knew she meant good.

"But...Maybe it won't be so bad. He's good for her." He knew he was good for her. He knew she liked him a lot. He knew they would be the power couple of the ship. He knew she was happy. He wanted her to be happy, even if he wasn't the one who was doing it. He cared about her so fucking much that he would risk his own happiness for hers. He loved her.

"Yeah. He is." Johnny choked, looking down at his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be longer and better but i kinda lost interest and well here ya go! it's pretty bad but i have another idea for a gat/boss fic and that'll be pretty cool when i post it! thanks for reading!


End file.
